


Seeing You In Different Lights

by Sachi_Grace



Series: The Days I Spend With You [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 3 Prompts: Unspoken/Weddings.For just one moment, Nagito wondered if this was what it was like to fall in love with someone all over again.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: The Days I Spend With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714060
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Seeing You In Different Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Komahina Week 2020 for hosting this event. You guys are working so incredibly hard and I appreciate you. Also this is unbetaed, so I hope this is readable.

“There we go.” Nagito hummed as he finished putting in the last pin in her hair. He fluffed the veil and gently walked away so that Sonia could turn around and admire herself in the mirror. “You look absolutely stunning, Sonia-san.” He gave her a cheerful smile as she twirled around happily in her dress. The gentle sparkle of the studded sequence on her bodice glittered and only brightened her expression more. The skirt was in a puffy large bell shape that made her look  _ exactly  _ what her ultimate was. She hadn’t wanted to go too crazy on the veil, wanting just a simple little bun and something to flow back behind her. She was already wearing so much fabric and didn’t want to risk tripping and breaking her neck. 

They both could hear Koizumi in the background, taking as many organic pictures as she could. It was hard not to look over at the camera and give a smile. “Thank you so much for doing my hair, Komaeda-kun. When some of the girls admitted they didn’t know what to do, I felt at loss.” Sonia gave him a large grin. “I was surprised to see that be one of your many talents.”

“Now, now it’s a simple hairstyle. I didn’t go too extreme.” Nagito held his hands up, the praise settling uncomfortably in his stomach. He knew he was supposed to be working on that. “Hinata-kun could probably do it better but-”

“Yes, I’m well aware.” Sonia nodded sharply, cutting him off and Nagito gave her another smile. She turned back towards the mirror and Nagito watched the joy slowly slip from her face. Koizumi slowed her picture taking, also concerned.

“Sonia-san?” 

“Oh I’m so sorry I just…” Sonia waved her hands and Nagito wondered if it was the cold feet or the butterflies that were getting to her. “I know that this ceremony is just for me and him and I appreciate it so much, but when we have the proper ceremony in front of my people in my country I can’t help but to feel as though it’ll become too much for him. You know how he is.”

“I can’t imagine him leaving you at the altar though.” Nagito mused. “Not because of a crowd. I’m sure he’s well prepared for it. He knew what he was getting into when he proposed to you. Oh but maybe that’s not my place.”

“I have to agree though,” Koizumi frowned, looking at Sonia, her camera still at the ready in case Sonia did something that she wanted to capture. “He wouldn’t do that to you. He loves you way too much to do that.”

“No you’re correct. I guess it’s just the wedding jitters. I always thought I had a positive outlook, but it appears this dress is cursed to make me think otherwise.” Sonia sighed. 

“I think it’s just another way for hope to shine brightly! This wedding is going to be beautiful, Sonia-san. You’re in it and he’s in it, you’re going to light up the room-”

“I think what Komaeda’s trying to say is that your wedding is going to go off without a hitch and you need to stop fretting.” Koizumi cut him off. Nagito clipped his mouth shut, knowing that he probably bothered them with his little tangent. No one really had the patience to listen to the entire thing besides Hinata, and that was only if Hinata was willing to listen to five sentences of him self-decrepitating. 

Sonia nodded determinedly and she looked back at the mirror. She took a deep breath and Nagito watched as all of the tension washed away from her. It was really inspiring and hopeful to see such a warrior’s expression appear on her face, as though this wedding was much more than a commitment of love and hope. 

Nagito looked at the time and he nodded, “I should probably leave you ladies to do your thing for now. I’m sure other people want to see how you’re doing, and I should check in.”

“Go for it.” Sonia nodded. “Thank you again for helping me, Komaeda-kun.”

“Anytime.” He waved as he walked out of the room that they were getting ready in. Sonia hadn’t wanted to do anything too extravagant. The ceremony was taking place outdoors in the gardens. They had borrowed the green house’s sitting rooms to get themselves ready. It had been a game of rock paper scissors to see which side of the wedding party got the sitting room that was nearest to where the ceremony was taking place. 

The other sitting room was across the large gathering area and towards where the parking lot was. The ceremony was small compared to the wide open space of the garden. Four rows of chairs on either side of the aisle, and black, red, white, purple, and blue streamers stretched from chair to chair at the end. Midoa in the front of the aisle, trying to tune her guitar and playing a few strings. The Imposter stood in a priest’s wardrobe, with a bible included. Considering that it was so out of place in Japan, Nagito thought it was amusing. Of course the other folks might not agree with it, but it got the job done.

Souda was still hanging up the last of the lights for the reception that was just down a little ways into a patio. Nanami was in her bridesmaid’s dress and was trying to help untangle the cords. She looked over her shoulder and gave Nagito a friendly wave and he nodded his acknowledgement. It appeared that they were busy, and he had people to check in on.

Pekoyama strode right by him, calling out to Saionji, who was nowhere to be found. Nagito had a hunch that the girl snuck in after he left the sitting room to check in on the progress and maybe make her own remarks on how things should look. Or compliment Koizumi’s photos like normal. 

They were lucky, really lucky for the weather to be as bright and as sunny as it was. Nagito wondered where the bad luck would come from and hoped that it wouldn’t ruin the wedding in any way. These kinds of ceremonies were meant to be hopeful. While he was certain that nothing would damage the relationship and everyone would be able to use the bad luck as a stepping stone for something cheerful, Nagito would like just this once for something to go  _ right.  _

Luckily for him, he didn’t have to go into the sitting room. Hinata was standing outside, leaning against the wall and looking as though he was trying to take a couple of minutes to himself. Nagito couldn’t blame him. Everyone had worked tremendously hard on making sure that this wedding was going to go off without a hitch, and Hinata worked extra hard on the planning and the arranging, due to Izuru Kamukura’s influence. 

“Hinata-kun, how are things on your end?” Nagito greeted.

Hinata looked over at Nagito and just for a moment, Nagito felt like the world just stopped. The way the tree’s shadows dappled on Hinata’s skin brought for a type of hope that swelled from the stomach up to his heart and froze him in place. The lazy smile that graced Hinata’s features stole Nagito’s breath, and the sunlight was caught in the browns of his eyes, making them easy to get lost in. He also looked sharp with the black tux and the white button up shirt. The tie a little loose around the neck rather than tight up against it. 

For just one moment, Nagito wondered if this was what it was like to fall in love with someone all over again. Just from seeing them in an exact way. Koizumi, as talented a photographer as she was, probably couldn’t take such a glorious picture. This was something that needed to be seen in a second.

“Hey Komaeda.” Hinata greeted him. “Tanaka-kun’s going insane and trying to make sure that he’s ready as he can be. Proper summoning circles and all.”

Nagito didn’t pretend to understand that.

“You okay?” The moment was a little lost when Hinata moved, but Nagito could still feel the after effects. Everything was floaty, floaty, it was too perfect. Nagito held his tongue however, this wasn’t the place for romanaticisim. “Nagito.”

“I’m sorry, were you saying something?” Nagito quickly snapped himself out of it. “I apologize, Hinata-kun I…”

“No you okay? Maybe we should get out of the sun. You’re too pale and you’re going to get yourself sick.” Hinata fretted. “That’s the last thing we need right now.”

No, the last thing they needed was a thunderstorm to ruin a storybook happy ending. Nagito decided to bite that retort back, knowing all too well that would earn him a look and either a bop on the head or a jab in the ribs and he wasn’t feeling up to either of them. He allowed Hinata to take his wrist and they headed back inside of the greenhouse.

The warmth of the sun increased, and Nagito could feel the sweat begin to bead against the back of his neck. Hinata’s hands were slippery and wet but he didn’t let go as they went further back towards where an open room was. Nagito could hear Tanaka’s low tone and Kuzuryu’s voice mingle with each other in a conversation. Them both being “overlords” of something meant they had a little in common. 

The open room was the same as the others. A day bed that was pressed up against the couch, and some flowers to decorate the room. There was a low table in the middle of the room and sheer curtains that stood straight against the square paned windows. Nagito could look out into the garden and enjoy the scene without having to be a part of it. 

The A/C of the room was nice and cool, it felt like heaven upon the skin. Nagito watched as Hinata took a seat on the daybed, flopping himself against it as though it was his. He smiled, and once more had to be taken aback.

Was it the suit that made him fall in love three times today? Or was it just the way Hinata was acting? Was it the sun and the way that it managed to catch Hinata in all the best possible lights, accentuating his cheeks and his eyes and catching the red tones that were mingled among the browns of his hair? 

Truly. Nagito really did love the hope that laid deep within Hinata, but this wasn’t the place for such sentiments. 

“You’re staring again.” Hinata chided and Nagito laughed. “I can’t be that good looking.”

“Perhaps.” Nagito shrugged as he walked over towards the day bed. He watched Hinata move over so that there was room for him to take a seat next to him. “The sun’s just making me see things.”

“...You’re not going to tell me are you?”

Nagito shook his head, “Not tonight, not today. Maybe tomorrow.” When they were home. When Nagito had more courage and fond memories. Maybe when he can get his hand on a hidden object that was in their closet. Maybe he would then say what he wanted to say. Right now though, Nagito wasn’t going to  _ dare  _ take this hope away from his friends. “The wedding’s going to start soon.”

“I know. We should probably make sure everyone’s in line.” Hinata agreed, but neither of them made a move to get up. Whether it was because they were too lazy or some other force kept them there, who knew?

A good moment passed before Nagito felt the daybed shift and he was gently grabbed by the chin. He swallowed his words as Hinata gently pressed his lips against his. “See you at the ceremony, Komaeda-kun.” He murmured as he gently stood up and walked off.

Nagito didn’t even have a chance to say a word. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments, Bookmarks, Kudos, and Subscriptions are all welcomed. Thank you for your support. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
